


Deal with It

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chance Meetings, Come Marking, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, F/M, Large Breasts, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen night elf smut story.PWP
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 3





	Deal with It

On the outskirts of the northern parts of the city an ancient tree grew amongst a grove of younger trees, inside the grove building had been constructed. Allyna crept closer, her curiosity piqued by this  
unique structure. A contemptuous snarl echoed within it, “Purple skin's rare, ev'n in these parts.”  
Hound's face crept from the dark entrance. It was unlike anything she had seen before. The large beast's hair bristled across its heavily muscled body. The long snout seemed to turn up in a wicked grin, long plaits of dirty black hair hung from its chin. Its hair was short everywhere but its head where it formed a long pony-tail. Its body was armoured in part, a leather harness held a large wooden shield on its back and a large sword was strapped to its side. It resembled a wolf in part and a man in other parts.  
“Best you leave elf, I'm gettin' hungry."  
He looked the kind able to use the sword he had lashed to his hip.  
"Are you a soldier?"  
The beast looked up at her.  
She didn't shirk from his gaze. Her curvy body struck a pose of defiance, she was not scared of him.  
Allyna had seen greater horrors in her life.  
"No."  
"Can you fight?"  
The beast looked at her, nodded lightly.  
"How well?"  
"Bett'r than you."  
She smiled, "I don't need to fight you. I'm looking for people to help me, I need fighters to help me get  
home."  
He looked her over slowly, admiring her wide hips, her full breasts and her long slender legs. She had a narrow waist and a delicate wiggle to her steps. He growled, "I'll do it, but I want something first."  
"What?"  
"Take off your clothes."  
She laughed, "Are you serious?"  
He growled, "Yes."  
She unclasped her skirt, the brown ruffles fluttered to the ground. Her pussy was exposed, the cool air  
prickled her purple skin. Her admired her. The skin around her pussy was deep purple, the thick, full lips of her pussy were slightly parted and her hair was finely pruned into a green sigil comprised of a circle, two arms extending down and two arms extending upwards.  
She unbuttoned her blouse, it slipped from her shoulders to drop to the ground. Her fingers removed her bra delicately by untying the knot behind her back. Her breasts burst from her bra, they jiggled as  
they came to rest. Her breasts were large and round, they hung perfectly unhindered. Her large nipples were vividly purple, the tips of which were sunken into the supple flesh of her breasts.  
Hound had grown hard within the constraint of his pants, the massive length of him clearly visible. His intentions were clear, "I'm goin' fuck you, then I'm goin' to fight for you."  
"No... you've seen me. That's enough."

Hound snarled, his imposing form stepping closer, "I 'ave been held captive for five years... told to kill. I ne'er once got to talk to someone, the only woman I 'ave ever been with was some Human tart. I don't know freedom, all I know is captivity. You're askin' me to sign over my freedom, I want your precious little cunt to soil, just once."  
"No."  
Hound growled, he towered over her. He could easily take her there and now without any trouble. He turned away from her, the violent grace in his body stirred her. She didn't want him, not like that. She did want him however, she needed a fighter. She needed a savage.  
"Alright."  
He turned around to look at her.  
"Once."  
He pulled his pants down under his heavy balls. They were thick with fur and immense in size, she was sure a single one would require her entire hand to hold. His cock was hard, the length was comparable to half her forearm and she would have struggled to fit its thickness in her mouth. She examined him, he was impressive enough that her loins stirred.  
"Bend over."  
She examined him for a moment longer before bending over before him. She placed her hands firmly on the ground and her knees slightly bent. His hands covered her entire ass as he drove his cock between her pussy lips. His thrusts were savage, they buckled her knees. He slammed hard against her, the tip of his cock hammered against the deepest part of her pussy. It was quite agonizing as the tip of his cock pushed into and struck the back of her womb before popping right out. Each thrust did this, each became softer and sweeter, pleasure tingled throughout the inside of her pussy.  
He snarled, the hot silk of her pussy squeezed hard around his cock, the lips of her pussy choked down around his shaft. The tip of his cock struck her womb, the tight muscles resisted his cock as it pushed deeper. Her womb quivered around him, pleasure surged along his shaft.  
He pulled from her just as the tingle of her womb turned into the burning heat of an orgasm. His snarl was an order to finish, "On your knees."  
She resisted him for a moment, realising it better not to have his seed within her womb.  
She fell to her knees, her large breasts bounced before him hand his cock took little encouragement. He trembled, his seed bursting from him to fall in pearled streams over her breasts. His seed blossomed over her face as he continued to come, thick globules landed in her green hair, over her right eye and her lips, running down to drip onto her heaving breasts. Thick strands dangled between his limp cock, her breasts and her face all of it joining to pool around her nipples.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
